Whirl (TF2017)
Whirl from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Vorns before Optimus Primal coined the phrase "Sometimes crazy works", Whirl was living it in action. Whirl believes that, logically speaking, insanity makes an extremely effective weapon. Enemies flee in terror before the absolutely insane maneuvers he pulls on the battlefield. His extreme maneuverability in helicopter mode lets him spin, bob, weave, dive, and bank like someone totally out of control. Or totally out of his mind. Needless to say, Whirl is a rather reckless fighter and can take damage because of it. He's okay with that, because he absolutely LOVES his job...perhaps a little too much. Many of Whirl's comrades remain unsure if his wild behavior is truly an affectation, or if his increasingly-fleeting displays of rationality are actually the facade hiding a troubled psyche. History Arc 2 Whirl was a member of the elite Wreckers unit under the command of Impactor. Alongside Roadbuster, he accompanied his commander as Impactor argued with Xaaron over Ultra Magnus's trip to Earth to investigate the disappearance of Optimus Prime. Later, the Wreckers continued preparing for Operation: Volcano, an attempt to eliminate some of the Decepticons' deadliest killers. During the simulation, Whirl demonstrated his trademark aerial combat style to draw fire away from his teammates. As the simulation concluded, Impactor decided that without Ultra Magnus' support, the operation would basically become a suicide mission for the Wreckers. Whirl and the others agreed with him and Impactor left to tell Xaaron that the Wreckers were bowing out of Volcano. Taking some downtime, Whirl, Roadbuster, and Twin Twist went to Maccadam's Old Oil House to unwind. While Roadbuster and Twin Twist were having uneasy feelings about the decision to ditch Volcano, Whirl seemed fine with it, pointing out that it was only logical and no one would say that they were in the wrong. Their discussion was interrupted when they noticed Fang, a Decepticon who began bullying a smaller Transformer in the place. Twin Twist violently intervened, realizing that as Autobots, it was their duty to always do their best to stop the Decepticons. His sudden revelation seemed to energize Whirl and Roadbuster, and after Impactor was convinced by Xaaron to go through with Operation: Volcano, the rest of the Wreckers eagerly volunteered. Unfortunately, Operation: Volcano failed when most of the targeted Decepticons were unknowingly ordered clear of the ambush by Megatron. Only Macabre went ahead and attempted to assassinate Xaaron, shooting and mortally-wounding Impactor instead. Whirl and the rest of the Wreckers immediately gunned Macabre down in retaliation. |Target: 2005| Later, Whirl was seen alongside Ultra Magnus and his fellow Wreckers on a hunt for a Decepticon spy posing as Optimus Prime. This was revealed, thanks to the efforts of Outback, to be a product of Decepticon misinformation and Prime was welcomed back into the fold. |Distant Thunder| Prime rallyied the Autobot forces on Cybertron, and leading them on many successful raids on Decepticon encampments. Whirl helped secure Decepticon energon stores on these raids, the last of which ended with Optimus Prime returning to Earth alongside Megatron and Ultra Magnus. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Once Prime was transported back to Earth, things returned to normal on Cybertron. Autobase was moved to Kalis and was soon rocked by a huge explosion. Believing the explosion to be caused by an underground reactor, Whirl and the other Wreckers searched in vain for the chamber. Upon their return to headquarters, the Autobots were overcome by a legion of zombies! Springer, still ill-at-ease in his role as leader, floundered when the shambling horde burst through the floor, and without anyone to coordinate them, the Wreckers were easily vanquished. They were captured by the undead horde's controller, Flame, fitted with inhibitor bands, and detained within an underground cell. Though things seemed grim, Springer regained his senses following a pep-talk from Xaaron and managed to escape. |Legion of the Lost| Whirl and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, reacquired their weapons, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Though their weapons proved completely ineffective against it, the Autobots managed to get through when Trypticon arrived, repaying a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. Unfortunately, they came to confront Flame too late; his machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had already begun. While Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron dealt with Flame, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of madbot's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Whirl learned that a zombified Impactor had forfeited his (un)life in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. He joined the others in remembering Impactor's two heroic deaths. |Meltdown| Soon the time-traveling Galvatron, wandering about on Earth, had attracted the attention of the Wreckers. After Whirl and the others memorized the stats of their foe, they warped themselves down to Earth to face him... as Galvatron was meeting Cyclonus and Scourge right into the middle of a heavily populated Earth city. Though Springer worried that this had totally compromised their mission, as they didn't want to inflict any casualties on the innocent humans, the Wreckers nonetheless threw themselves at Galvatron. Eventually, to stave off further collateral damage, Springer lured Cyclonus and Scourge away, allowing the rest of his team the opportunity to gang-up on Galvatron. The Wreckers were unwilling to leave their leader to the Decepticons' mercies however, and pursued him, allowing Galvatron to escape. The mission a complete failure, the Wreckers returned to Cybertron to plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| However, this only delayed the inevitable. Galvatron's presence in the present day had started to unravel the space-time continuum. Whirl and the rest of the Wreckers reluctantly teamed up with the Decepticons' counterpart organization, the Mayhem Attack Squad, to counter Galvatron. Quickly, Galvatron began depleting the Wreckers' ranks. Though Roadbuster died inflicting a horrible head wound on Galvatron, this only made the Decepticon angry. With renewed fury, Galvatron tore through the Wreckers. In the end, only 4 Wreckers (including Whirl) and Mayhems remained alive. |Time Wars| Trivia *Ronnie Dean voices Whirl. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason Whirl never reappeared with the Wreckers after Distant Thunder! in the comics until the 1988 annual story Peace. Needless to say, he stayed around in the cartoon. **On a related note: Whirl didn't make any more appearances beyond that story. *Flywheels is spared from his fate in the comic, his death scene given to Ransack (one of the two Deluxe Insecticons who never appeared in the comic at all) instead. **On a related note: the injury that put Battletrap out of action in the comic is inflicted on Barrage (the other Deluxe Insecticon) in the episode adaptation, and unlike Battletrap doesn't survive. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots